Demons Reign
by shadowsandfire
Summary: Every 200 years a new set of demons appear from the clans nobody knows why or how but the new generation has come and they must save who ever they can from a certain snake like human who is a demon in his own rights. Main plot Oc. Discontinued. Don't read
1. New Beginning

I'm doing this for my own, and anybody else who's interested, enjoyment this is an Oc and parings are still undecided but I know where this is going... for the most part.

Anyway enjoy.

I don't own Naruto 'duh.' =)

* * *

A boy around five years old is at a play ground sitting on a bench close to a few trees. His hair is brown like trees bark while the last half inch of them were much lighter turning a tad shade of darker blonde. He stared out above those few trees seemingly lost in thought.

All the other children are laughing and giggling playing ninja or just going down the slide but this boy sat alone. All the other children thought he was weird and felt something strange around him so they avoided him. He knew this and he accepted it, it really was nothing new to him, he just didn't know why.

His eyes focused as a bird flew into the trees following it's movements until it landed in a nest where it chirped happily. His lips turned upwards as he looked and listened to the bird chirp.

A girl about the same age as him and had bright blonde hair that went down to her shoulders walked up to him with her hands clasped behind her back. "Hey what are you doing here all by yourself?" She stared at him curiously as his eyes came to focus on her.

He was surprised that someone came to talk to him but was happy that someone did. He grinned and told her "I'm looking at a birds nest the mother laid the eggs some while ago and almost time for them to hatch" pointing up at the tree, hoping that she didn't think he was weird too.

Her eyes widened considerably "really?!? Do you think were going to be able to see them hatch?" She stared right at him her eyebrows slightly up.

"Maybe I hope so." He looked wistfully up at the nest the birds head barely visible.

"Can I watch with you?"

"Ya sure."

She grinned at him and he answered right back smiling. She hopped up onto the bench sitting on her hands. They looked at the tree in silence for a while. The little girl with blonde hair getting more and more restless then she jumped down and started walking to the tree.

The boy frowned "Hey what are you doing?"

"I want a closer look" she simply said back to him.

He got up and jogged to her then grabbed the back of her arm just as she was about to climb up the tree. "Wait a second"

She turned her head to face him frowning "Why?"'

"Because you'll scare the mommy bird away and what if the babies hatched and there mom was gone?"

"Oh." She looked down and bit her lip thinking about what he just said. She then looked up the tree then took a step back sighing disappointed.

He saw here look and smiled "I didn't say that we couldn't go up we just have to stay away... a little" he added as an after thought.

She smiled at him and he smiled right back, he then stepped around her to the tree "follow me" he said simply.

He went up the tree with the little girl following him up to a branch were they could see the nest. The mother bird sitting in her nest covering up any eggs that lay beneath her. It looked at them for a moment or two but then went back to chirping accepting there presence.

The girl stared fascinated at it while the boy looked at it happily.

"How long do you think before it'll hatch?" she asked quietly not taking her eyes off the nest.

"I don't know" he whispered to her. He didn't want to tell her that it probably wont happen when there watching because she would go away if said that, so he just sat there and watched,

"I know, why don't we wish for them to hatch?" She smiled at her idea then looked at him expectantly.

His eyes locked with hers "Wish?"

"Ya, wish. You gota close your eyes and then you wish for it to happen then you put them in your hands and blow it to what your wishing for." She giggled and scrunched her eyes tightly concentrating really hard.

He stared at her but then she opened one eye and in an extremely hushed tone whispered "come on close your eyes and make a wish." She watched him close his eyes and she shut her one eye up again. Then whispered even quieter then before "I wish that these baby birds would hatch."

She opened her eyes and saw him opening his. "Now you gota put them all into your hands" she grabbed at the air in front of her face and he followed her example. Then you gota blow it towards the birds ok?" She lifted her hands to her face and watched him hesitantly do the same. Almost at the same time they blew lightly across there hands and watched the bird and nest.

They stopped blowing and waited expectantly when all of a sudden the bird jumped out of the nest and was on the edge of it chirping a little more looking at the eggs. They seemed to quiver more and more when one of the eggs tops broke open, the two children held there breath. A tiny head broke through and was soon followed by a body until the little chick had broken out. The bird chirped weakly calling out for it's mother. The two eggs beside it had hatched and all in all three baby birds were calling out for their mother hungrily.

The little girl was looking at them with an adoring look on her face and the boy was amazed.

"Just like magic" he whispered so softly she barely heard it.

She turned to him and had the brightest smile in her face "See it worked."

He nodded to dumbfounded to do anything else.

"So what's your name?"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh ummm. My names Misaka"

"Mines Ino. Nice to meet you."

He smiled "so were friends right?"

She smiled "were going to be friends forever. You wana know why?"

His head bounced up and down.

She giggled at him "Because we made a wish together and it came true so that means were going to be friends forever."

_Over at the other side of the playground. A mother and a father are sitting on a bench watching the two children climb up a tree._

"Aww look Ino found a new friend to play with." The woman cooed.

"He better treat her nicely" the man growled back.

"Pshh. Shell be fine." She waved her husband off. "See look." They watched as he held his hand out to her to help her up.

The two parents watched them sit in a tree just looking at something inside all the shrubbery.

"What do you think there looking at?" The woman asked her husband curiously.

"I don't know but by the look on her face I think well find out" he smiled seeing his daughter extremely happy looking at whatever it is there looking at. "By the way she's looking at it she's really excited and will probably be yelling it at us." They both chuckled at her would be antics.

They watched as there daughter climbed down the tree. The two children talked for a little bit and then the little girl ran to the couple over on the other side of the park and the boy just went back to his bench watching her run to her parents.

"MOMA MOMA!" The little girl exclaimed getting into earshot.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked truly curious.

"I just saw some baby birds hatch! We climbed up the tree and saw the moma bird there she was sitting in her nest! He said that there were eggs and they were about to hatch so we made a wish for them to hatch and they hatched!" The little girl looked up at her mom with bright eyes.

"Thats amazing." The two parents shared an amused look before looking at there daughter.

"Why don't you go back and play with your friend a little bit longer. We have to get going soon" her father said pointedly.

"Aww. But I don't wana." she wined pouting all the while.

Her father gave her a stern look before she humped and stomped away back to her friend.

He chuckled then sighed and leaned back.

The two children ran around the playground for another hour when Ino's parents told her it was time to go. She waved goodbye back to Misaka and left. He himself ran home smiling the whole way.

I have a friend. That was all he could think about the whole way there.

He slowed down as he approached his home and opened the door. "Hey mom I just made a friend!"

"Hmm???" A feminine voice wafted to his ears from around the corner of the room.

He quickly went into the kitchen and saw his mother standing in front of the stove that had a pot steaming on it with a wooden spoon to stir with.

She had shoulder length tree brown hair with three small bangs of hair that went over her right eye, they never stayed put no matter how many times she pushed them back up. She wore black sweat shorts, (I think XP) deep sea colored short sleeved shirt, with a long plain white cooking apron. But what stood out the most when anyone sees her are her piercing yet gentle eyes. They are cerulean but a big hazel blob interfered at the bottom of her irises.

"I said I made a friend."

The woman dropped her spoon on the counter and rushed to give her son a big hug. "I told you, you'd make a friend."

"So what's their name?" She asked pulling away to look at her son in the eye while holding his arms.

"Her names Ino... I sorta forgot her last name" he said with a sheepish grin.

The mother of the boy smiled smiled and rolled her eyes at her son. _I swear he's got selective memorizing._ Ever since she could remember she could remember little details about things she didn't pay attention to he could remember with stunning accuracy. Yet he always had a hard time remembering people's names.

She got up and finished cooking while Misaka set the table and talked all about his new friend. She smiled the whole time nodding her head and was glad to see her child genuinely happy but deep down she felt miserable for her son, being treated how he was by the other children and adults. He had, had a hard life, hell they've both gone through a lot together. Her being a ninja when getting pregnant at chunnin level and then her husband up and left the village becoming a missing ninja in the process. Leaving her to care for a child by herself, which meant she could also no longer do her ninja duties, and in turn their main source of income was lost. She did odds and ends jobs like cleaning houses and shops or working as a waitress, but that one turned out to stressful. (kinda ironic since a ninja is very stressful and all... but just go with the flow =)) But not only that there was something different about her son than all the other children and they sensed it. What ever it was it made all the children around him wary of him and so they ignored him or were just down right mean to him. So he grew up being alone and trying to entertain himself and when he did get some attention he would either make a fool of himself to keep said attention or he would try to make friends with a certain one that was a little friendlier to him but in the end they all just went back to ignoring him.

When dinner was done she quickly dispelled those dark thoughts and told him to take care of the dishes and when that was done he went to bed and she read him a children's book.

When she finished the book she kissed Misaka on the forehead and bade him good night.

He watched the door to his room slowly close and the light recede with it. His eye lids drooped and darkness over came him.

When he woke up he immediately knew that he was no longer in his room anymore he could tell because it felt like he was laying on grass. He sat up and frowned at his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself.

He looked around and found his surroundings to be quite... _odd._

He was laying on a patch of grass, with random puddles in it, and the sky above that patch is dark with many stars above but next to it are jagged rocks and flowing magma and the sky above that was pitch black and seemed to have a haze covering the night sky.. Hills surrounded the area he's in and from what he could tell it looked the same every where.

"What in the world?" the scenery was so opposite of each other, with the absolute destruction of fire, and the life of plants. Yet he couldn't help but feel that this _place_ was strangely familiar and the two worlds that would seemingly clash went perfectly together.

Misaka stood up and noticed a hill/mountain that stood higher than the rest of them so he set off in that direction to see if there was any indication as to where he was at the moment.

As he walked he avoided the puddles of water and the lava, which strangely enough weren't as hot as he thought they would have been, they gave off a slightly comforting heat but it also felt like it could go from comforting to violent quickly.

He finally reached the top and what he saw stunned him. The top of the mountain hill thingy (I know there called platoue ,cant spell, but come on would any 5 year old know what that is???) it was all flat the rock surface was pitch black, smooth, and glossy. There in the center of the is a huge crater filled with steaming water but what truly made his jaw drop was that below the surface of the water was lava clear as can be.

He frowned and then squinted into the depths of the pool and saw a dark figure in the lava but it got bigger fast... real fast. The figure broke through the lava and then the water opening it's wing's to stop it's rapid assent, water cascading from it's massive form forcing Misaka to stumble back and fall on his butt.

What lay before Misaka is a dragon with deep midnight blue scales it's wing span reaching fifty feet across. The claws on it are two feet long and a powerful tail trailed behind the colossal creature. Piercing yellow eyes are set into its slender snout fixed on Misaka.

**Do not be afraid youngling.**

A deep voice boomed out making Misaka feel the vibrations in his chest.

"Wh-what are you?" Misaka stuttered out not feeling comforted in the slightest by the behemoths words.

**I am a dragon... and your demon guardian.**

"My what?" Feeling slightly less nervous and extremely curious.

**Your demon guardian. I am here to help guide you on your way.**

"On my way to what?"

**Later young one first you must know other things before I can reveal that particular piece of knowledge upon you.**

"Ooook..." Misaka had no idea what to say to that.

**First of all do you know where we are?**

"No idea" came the quick reply with a clueless grin.

**We are inside of your own mind.**

"What?"

**This is your mind. What ever you see in here represents you in some way shape or form. You have two sides of you the happy side that everybody sees and the side that hides all the pain away. Thus making the light and dark patches of area within your mind. Or the reflectiveness of this rock.**

The dragon fllicked its tail at the smooth rock that he was standing in.

**It hides your darker inner thoughts and keeps it from showing. All that you see is you.**

Misaka stared dumbstruck at the mysterious dragon. "Sooo... your telling me that I'm inside my own head?"

**Yes**

Misaka some how got the impression that the dragon was smiling at him.

**Not many people can 'visit' there own mind but for special cases it is allowed.**

"Ok so then what are you doing in my head?"

**I am going to guide you and teach you. So you can protect your self and others that will need your help in the future.**

"Alright but why are you here not what are you going to do?"

The dragon sighed.

**Do you know of the stories about the kyuubi that attacked your town two and a half years after you were born?**

"Ya"

**Well that demon was once a human. **

Misaka gaped at the dragon "No way?"

**Yes it had been a human. Almost 200 years before it attacked Konoha. Every 200 years one child from certain clans are chosen to become a demon, for what ever reason kami decided to do this. The clans that said children come from are never predetermined so nobody knows who or from what clan. But once a child has been chosen a demon guardian is called to watch over the child.**

**It is a great honor to receive the duty of being a demon guardian. We help raise the chosen children into becoming demons.**

The dragon stopped when he saw the look of horror upon the boys face and almost as if reading his mind the dragon said.

**Demon among humans is a term that is generalized by evil and destructive because they call anything that has done them great acts of good they call angels or gods. But many of the most gentle creatures are demons. The evil ones are the ones that stick out when the word is said because they make some of the biggest impressions.**

Misaka appeared to understand this which in turn made the dragon/demon's respect raise for the child for he is smarter than his age lets on.

**The kyuubi had many terrible incidents happen to it which turned it into that evil monster you now know of. **

"Wow..." Misaka just sat there mulling over what the dragon told him. After five minutes or so he looked up into the dragon's eyes which were staring right back at him. "Just two questions..."

The dragon made no attempt to say anything so he took it as a sign to continue.

"One what's your name and two what number am I in this new batch of... demons?" he still had trouble coming to terms with that.

**For now just call me sensei and you are the third but you will also be the leader of this generation.**

"How do you know that sensei?"

**I can sense it lets just leave it at that.**

"Ok." he then brightened up at a sudden thought. "Wait the other demon people are going to be my friends right?"

The dragon laughed sending vibrations through Misaka's chest.

**Oh yes you are going to be good friends indeed.**

"So can you tell me who they are?" excited at the prospect of having friends.

**No**

"Oh..." Misaka looked at the ground dejectedly.

**You have had much to learn from tonight. Do not tell your mother about this yet and make sure you play with your new friend a lot. Because at the end of the month you will be leaving for a long time. Now sleep child.**

Misaka blacked out not even getting the chance to protest.

Over the course of the month Misaka played with Ino and became the best of friends and every night when he went to bed he had another talk with his sensei, who described more and more of what he was and what he's supposed to do.

_Time Skip: End of the month_

Misaka was walking with Ino to her house and her parents trailing behind them. (remember there three, Ino, and five Misaka) They had just finished playing at the play ground. Ino was skipping along talking about nothing and Misaka just smiled and listened. They rounded the corner and they came upon the house.

"Were going to head inside" Ino's father announced to the two children, he could tell there was something the boy wanted to tell Ino so he made it easier for him and decided to leave them alone... With him still listening behind the door of course.

Misaka watched as the two adults went inside. When the door was closed, and a very attentive father with his ear against the door, he turned to Ino. "I need to tell you something."

She cocked her head to the side. "What is it?"

"Well umm I have to leave for a long time..." he looked down at the ground sad that she'd probably forget him.

He was surprised when he felt her partially tackle him, he stayed upright but found that she was hugging him.

"Were going to be best friends when you come back ok?" she asked him happily.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Yes were always going to be friends remember the wish?"

"Yes" she grinned happily letting go of him. "Well I'm going to miss you Misaka" she waved backing into the house.

"Ya goodbye." He held back his tears blinking furiously waving to her. When she closed the door. He ran as fast as he could home tears streaming down his face.

_There's no way she'll remember me in nine years the world just doesn't work that way. _He just wouldn't bare the thought and cried the rest of the way home. By the time he got there he had stopped crying but the tear stains were still there. He wiped his face off and smiled putting up a facade so as not to worry his mother.

He still had to explain this situation to his mother and the hokage so it was going to get real complicated real fast.

_Well here goes nothing._

He opened his door and walked in.

* * *

Hope you liked it and please review.

Oh ya and anybody who says anybody is too strong or my plot is Fucked up can go shove it up there own ass cause this is my fanfic and all that stuff but other than that well get along just fine.

Any questions about the story I'll answer and anything you think I should add or suggestions would be pretty nice too.

Shadowsandfire


	2. Coming Home P1

Ok just to let you know I'm going to be a very slow updater and am estimating about once a month, some where around the 12th (it's my favorite # XD). Anything that I bring in before hand is just a fluke.

Disclaimer: If any part of Naruto was mine do you really think I would be writing this?

Ino-Tayuya-Temari-**Anko**

_Time Skip: Nine & A Half Years_

A lone figure was seen walking towards the gates of Konoha which stood 100 feet high with steel bars as tall as men reinforcing the massive entry way.

_God it feels like forever since I've last been here. What's it been in this world 9 and a half years? Man I've been gone too long. I wonder if anyone will remember me..._

The figure considered _probably not only mum'll know it's me... and maybe the council._

The person grimaced at the thought of the council but quickly dispelled those thoughts just happy to be back.

As he walked through the gates he approached the building that was right in front of the gates. Standard protocol anybody coming in or going must check in, especially when said person is armed.

When he got within speaking distance of the counter top he saw two konoha ninjas' watching him approach they looked like pretty average jonin, headbands, and jonin vests on with black pants. Your typical average jonin.

"What is your business here in Konoha?" The one closest to the lone figure asked. Said jonin looked at the lone person; he had on a jacket that was closed it was a strange grey with black fire all over it. His hands were covered with finger less black gloves, and peaking out from the sleeves looked to be arms the are wrapped in bandages, His boots were black and went just above the ankle. He wore black cargo pants, with a single kunai and shuriken pouch, and had two sword handles sticking above both shoulders. His brown hair was spiked and leaned a little to the left. (think Toshiro from Bleach but just a little shorter... and brown) He looked to be in his mid teens, and all in all looked like he could be an imposing ninja.

But there was one strange thing they didn't understand what was there for. A plain black choker around the middle of his neck. It had no seals on it that they could detect, it also didn't look intimidating at all, so they just passed it off as a strange accessory or personal thing.

The teen smiled "I'm finally coming home. After nine years." He took out a scroll that the Hokage wrote so that he could leave the village and return without any problems. Seeing as nobody was allowed to leave the village without permission.

The jonin who had been talking nodded and took the scroll looking it over. Then the other said "You do know that we have to take a look into all of your personal belongings?" The jonin grimaced.

The young man smiled knowing that the man must have come across somebody that was more than unwilling. "I have nothing to hide." He took his kunai pouch off and set it on the desk. He then reached around then unbuckled his swords and put them on the desk.

He saw the jonin reaching for the swords "treat those with care they are priceless to me."

The jonin nodded and took the first sword out of it's sheath which was black as night his eye brows raised as he saw the sword. It was black and shiny but instead of metal it looked like it was made of scaled that looked to be half the size of a fist. The other jonin looked up from the scroll. When he saw the sword he stared at it, the teen smiled at there reactions.

"That's some mighty fine craftsman ship" the jonin holding the sword said still staring.

"Yes this one I made with the help of my sensei."

The other jonin whistled. "That's a mighty fine blade right there."

The jonin put the sword on the counter top then proceeded to take the other one out.

"My sensei made that one for me." The teen crossed his arms watching, the jonin who had taken the scroll put it down onto the counter to see first hand what this sword would look like.

The sheath was pure white with intricate silver markings all over it that looked like many feathers. The man took it out, and frowned at what he saw. It looked to be a normal double sided sword with white feathers lining up the flat of the blade in a parallel line.

"This is... interesting" the jonin didn't want to say anything disrespectful but there really wasn't anything special about it just that is had feathers.

The boy snickered at him. The two swords had special powers but he didn't want to have to reveal that to them yet.

The one who had been reading the scroll said. "Alright time for the full body check up. We have-"

"I know you have to do that with potentially dangerous people." The teen asked.

The jonin did some hand signs and a light blue aura surrounded the teenager.

The jonin nodded his head "alright your free to go. Just make sure you go see hokage-sama asap."

"Yep. See you around," he said grabbing his swords and jumped up to the rooftops and ninja ran to the Hokage's tower getting there in two minutes.

He walked into the front door holding the scroll in his hand and asked the secretary if he could see the hokage. She told him to go in since he wasn't doing anything to important at the moment.

"Hokage-sama." The teen bowed his head respectfully to the elderly man.

"Yes. How may I help you?" Said old man set a pen down and with a final quick glare towards his paper work to see a young teen with two swords on his back that he didn't recognize.

"I just dropped by to tell you that I'm home." He tossed the scroll to the Hokage who caught it with agility that did not match his appearance. "Seeing as those were your orders 9 years ago."

The Hokage who had just open the paper now smiled as he recognized who it was. "Misaka. It's been so long I didn't even recognize you." He stood up and gave the boy, to him, one of the hand shake hug things.

Misaka smiled warmly. "I've been great. Training my ass off for the past 9 years and what not." Put a thoughtful look on, "though I have been wanting to be a ninja for quite some time."

The Hokage grinned at that. "I'll get a test ready to evaluate your skills in three days. In the mean time I suggest you go meet your mother."

Misaka got a distant look with a faint smile and eyes half lidded. "Kaa-san." Then he vanished.

Sarutobi chuckled and shook his head. "Kids still as crazy as ever"

Misaka was walking down the familiar path towards his home. Thinking about the past and the people in the neighbor hood.

'Treated me like I was nothing, worse than trash. Ignoring me and glaring at me behind my back. Threw a stone at me too, kami I ever find out who did that I'm gona knock there head in with my own rock.'

_Flash Back_

_Misaka at four walking down the side of the street staying out of peoples way looking at the ground pretending to be happy and oblivious._

_But he was anything but. The older villagers ignored him and made there kids look away when they got near, & some of the adults glared at him. He only knew this because he could see them out of the corner of his eye and could feel others on his back._

_He continued walking head to the ground looking at people from the corner of his eye. When he felt something hard hit his head. He turned around as fast as he could but everyone seemed to be going about there usual business. Staring at the little boy from the corner of there eyes and some even snickering at the boys misfortunes. _

_He shook his head like a dog and started running home thinking of a game he and Kaa-san could play._

_Flash Back End_

Sigh "There probably going to do the same thing again when they find out who I am." He talked to himself, plain and simple he talked to himself. 'Everybody does it at some point or another I just embrace it more than others' he told himself again. 'Or at least I hope they do' sweat drop.

He finally got to his destination and waited with his hand on the door. Then pulled in a deep breath and opened the door. "Kaa-san I'm home!"

Ino sat in the classroom next to Sakura thinking about what her mother had told her this morning.

Someone new had just come to Konoha, or at least come back after a long time, and was going to be tested to see what level ninja he is going to be.

"Hey! Ino-pig why are you so quiet?" Sakura yelled at her.

Not wanting to be out done by her rival Ino scowled and said. "Shut up Forehead! I'm just thinking about the new guy who showed up."

"Oh ya my mother told me about him. He sounds hot with the two cool looking swords."

"And that choker. I wonder what thats for..." Ino trailed of curious.

"Who cares it looks cool." Some random girl said from no where.

Ino and Sakura gave the girl a 'WTF where did you come' from look. Then both turned to each other with the same look and busted out laughing.

Misaka got caught up with his mother and had told her all about his training, while discretely leaving out most details.

Today was the day he was getting tested so he headed out towards the Hokage tower with his mom in tow.

I know this ones short but I haven't updated in forever and it's 2:30 so I'll continue on in the a.m.


	3. AU

Hey guys sorry for not updating but I have some awful news. My mom doesn't like me on this site (witch) So i've been doing this on school owned computers, and since summer is coming, I wont be able to write anymore. T.T But I promise to have at the very least, by the time I come back this fall, 2 new chapters.

Again I'm very sorry for this major inconvenience but I will come bac.

Shadowsandfire.


End file.
